Drop the Needle Again
by Misericordia13
Summary: Luke and Erick are always bickering like children, but some spats surprise even Bray. (Crackfic one shot)


**_A/N: just saying, i do not own Rocky Horror Picture Show, The Wyatt family, nor the song mentioned at the end of this. Annnnd I'm so very sorry for any frighting mental images you may gain from this or any songs that may get stuck in your head. Now, without further ado, my newest crackfic abomination. _**

Bray read the same sentence for the third time, his concentration marred by the growing commotion downstairs. The voices grew louder until they were angry shouts accompanied by heavy footsteps and a sharp crack. Setting aside his book, he set out to find the source of the ruckus. As he stepped down the stairs he spotted Erick and Luke in the family room of the ancient farmhouse. Erick's face was as red as his beard as he shouted at Luke, poking the other man maliciously in the chest with an accusing finger. "Boys!" Bray shouted from the foot of the stairs. "What the hell is going on here?" "He broke it!" Erick shouted as he held the pieces of the shattered 45 in his hands. "He broke my favorite record!" He added in a more somber tone, like a child lamenting over a broken toy. Luke turned to plead his case to Bray. "I couldn't take it anymore man!" He exclaimed. "He just keep playing it, and playing it, and playing it. That damn song has been stuck in my head for weeks now!"

Erick strode towards Bray, the shattered pieces of the shiny vinyl in his big hands. "He broke it." He pouted, holding his hands out to his brother as if he could magically fix it for him. Bray took the ginger's hands in his own, closing the fragments between them gently. "I'm sure we'll find another one to replace it.." "The hell we will! I'll break every record he finds of it!" Luke interrupted. "Luke, let's not be so childish." Bray chided. The two were like giant children, always squabbling with each other. "No Bray you don't underst-" Bray held up his hand, cutting Luke off mid sentence. "We can stop at a few thrift stores next time we're out in the road and you can look through the records okay?" He suggested and the bald man nodded vigorously with excitement. "Besides, I could always use some more hawaiian shirts." "But Bray..." Luke pleaded. "Look at the label on the record." Bray pulled back Erick's fingers and studied the fragments in the man's hand. When he spotted the pair of large red lips on part of the label, he was pretty sure of the song title he'd find. "I don't even like Rocky Horror!" Luke protested. "But I know every word to the goddamn Time Warp!" Bray sighed in relief, he was afraid he'd find that Erick had been listening to 'Sweet Transvestite' religiously. "Have you even seen this movie, Erick?" Bray inquired quizzically. Erick shook his head no and Bray felt an even greater relief. "There was a movie?!" He exclaimed. "Where there more songs?!" Luke shot Bray the deadliest of glances. "Don't you do it." He muttered, for once dishing out the commands. "Don't tell him." He said slowly through gritted teeth. "Think of the consequences."

"No, that was a different thing I was thinking about. This is just some one hit wonder that came out in the 80's. It was a dance craze for like, two weeks." Bray lied, taking the piece of the record with the song title and flipping it over to see what the B side was. One side was the movie recording, the other a cast recording. "You see they planned to make it into a movie, but it never happened." He lied again and the ginger frowned as he pushed around the record bits in his palm. "That's sad. I bet it would have been an awesome movie!" Luke gave Bray a relieved look and turned away, going about his business once again as Erick continued to fuss with the bits of the record. "It was my favorite." He said again. "What can I listen to now?" Bray motioned towards the box of random records they'd collected over the years. "Find a new favorite until we can find a new 45 of this one." Bray suggested. "Just be easy with them, okay? Remember, be gentle with the player okay? Don't break the needle." Erick nodded and started flipping through the neatly arranged crate of records as Bray took the stairs back to his room.

His room door clicked shut behind him as he reached for his book but he stopped short when he realized he was humming. "It's astounding...Time is fleeting..." He sang under his breath. "Madness...takes it's toll." Bray shook his head violently before collapsing into his rocking chair. Damn it, now it was stuck in his head too. Downstairs Luke sat heavily on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. The song repeated in his mind once again and he tried to force the nagging image from his imagination. He could hear Erick singing that infernal song in the living room still and he envisioned Erick's redwood-like frame in high heels and fishnets. He shivered in disgust, trying not to see Erick's face in heavy makeup beneath a really bad wig.

He heard Erick lift the cover of the ancient record player and the skiff of the needle across another record. Luke held his breath, waiting to hear what song Erick would be wearing out next. His heart dropped at the first line of the song 'Well everybody's heard...' In a matter of seconds Luke flew from his room and into the family room, jerking the power cord for the player roughly from the socket. Erick made a noise in protest but Luke turned on his heels to glare up at the taller man as he thrust the record back into it's sleeve. "What was that song...?" Luke's jaw tensed beneath his beard as he remembered the words to the dreadful song. "The most devious of torture devices Erick." He groaned. "A first class ticket to the depths of insanity!" He deadpanned as he retreated into his room, the record sleeve and player in his possession.


End file.
